The Monster Who Loves Me
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: Selena Baris is a young woman of Greek origin and the daughter of the most famous call girl in the country's crime world. Selena was raised with the sole purpose replacing her. After the death of her mother, Selena finds herself in the care of Deos, a strange missionary. She has lived a peaceful life, but how will her life change when she is sent to live with the Sakamaki brothers?


_"Italics in quotes means anytime a character is using any language but Japanese."_

_Italics without quotes are thoughts._

**I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

**Also many thanks to my Beta FriedPotatoWithMashedTomato.**

* * *

><p>As I stand before the gate, I do a final check over of how I look. My waist-length silver hair in braided, hanging over my shoulder. My glasses are pushed all the way up to the bridge of my nose, framing my blue eyes wonderfully. My skin is smooth and pimple-less. I look gorgeous, even if only I think it. I take one final breath and stretch out my hand to open the gate. My hand never reaches the cold iron as it swings open for me, welcoming me to my new home in the creepiest manor. I walk up the driveway to the huge manor that awaits me.<p>

Before a few days ago, I would have been amazed at the beautiful architecture. I would have no doubt been very late because I would want to sketch this masterpiece until nightfall and I could no longer see. But now...all I feel is a dull ache in my chest as the homesickness strikes me again. Drops begin falling on my head, and I squeeze the oversized sweatshirt I'm wearing as I quicken my pace.

For the rest of my walk, my eyes remain fixed at the door. That too opens as if having laid in wait for me. My pace doesn't change though. I continue into the manor, unperturbed by the echoing of my own heels clicking against the floor. As I stand in the foyer, I hear the creak of the door as it locks me inside. I almost want to laugh; I'm running into every horror movie stereotype at once. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a boy on a nearby couch. I take a good look at the boy, wondering if I should approach him.

Even in the dim lighting, I could tell his skin was very pale, making the brilliant strands of his red hair stand out even more. He's wearing what appears to be a very fancy school uniform. His style is somewhat confusing, with one pant leg pushed up to his knee and a tie around his neck despite how open his shirt is. Despite his sleep, he does not at all seem at peace. Seeing no one else around, I approach him.

"_Excuse me,_" I call out somewhat quietly, so I don't wake him too abruptly. "_Hello_?"

As I come closer, I stretch out my hand to gently shake his shoulder. He doesn't budge, and I begin to notice that there is no warmth in my hand. Panic begins to seep into my being as I bring two fingers to the pulse on his neck. I feel nothing. My stomach flips, and my fear is enticed for the first time. My voice raises an octave, "_Oh, God. What the-? No way- No way is this happening to me._"

With shaky hands, I pull my phone out of my pocket, trying to control myself to dial for an ambulance. My focus on my phone is broken when the device is yanked from my hand. I look up to find the boy I was about to declare dead now has my phone in his grip. I blink my surprise as his green eyes begin to glare at me. "Oi, don't be so annoying! Can't you tell that The Great Me is sleeping?"

It takes a moment for my head to translate the Japanese in my head. I had mastered many languages as a young girl, but Asian languages always took me a minute to adjust. I pick up on the boy's use of "ore-sama" and instantly felt irritated._ Great, I haven't even been here for ten minutes, and I've already run into the arrogant asshat of the family._ I mutter an English insult under my breath, "_Douchebag._"

"Oi, don't you speak Japanese?" he asks, squinting. "Don't speak in a way Yours Truly can't understand."

I feign innocence, giving him a confused look as I speak in English. "_It's so sad that someone so handsome can be such an arrogant asshole._"

Having no clue of my real statement, he makes assumptions. "So you can't understand me." He grins in a way that worries me. "This may be fun. I've never had foreign blood before."

I don't have enough time to react before he pins me under him on the couch. I blink in surprise, but immediately begin to struggle against him, trying my hardest to simply push him off of me. However, it's like trying to push at a boulder. He laughs at my resistance, and my eyes narrow in response, not at all happy to be laughed at. "You don't have much of a rack, but that's quite the spark you've got. Yours Truly will enjoy breaking that spirit of yours."

My eyes lower and I can see that his shirt is almost completely open. His face scrunches up in confusion as I make eye contact with a wicked grin on my face. I use his distraction to sneak my hand into his shirt. He let's out a satisfying howl of pain as I roughly pinch and tug one of his nipples. His hand flies to cover his pained area, and I use the moment to flip him on the floor. His eyes burn with fury as he stands. "Why you little-?"

"This is why you should take such activities to your own room, Ayato."

I look past the red-head and see another boy around my age walk towards us. His black hair is neatly combed, and he's adjusting his thin framed glasses. He's much more put together than other boy. He even completes the look with a set of gloves. The red haired boy, Ayato, turns to glare at him, "Damn you, Reiji."

Reiji ignores Ayato's words and emphasizes his own, "This is the entrance hall. It is meant to be a place where we greet our guests. Take activities like this to your own room."

"I would gladly invite her, but she doesn't speak a word of Japanese. I think she's speaking English."

His ruby eyes move to me and his flawless English surprises me, "_And you are?_"

"_My name is Selena Baris. I was sent to live here by my father._"

"_I've heard nothing of the sort._" Reiji's eyes go back to Ayato, narrowing. "She claims that she's been sent here by her father. Ayato, explain this to me."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Pancake hasn't and can't really tell me anything if I can't understand her."

_Pancake? Is he talking about me?_ Reiji continues speaking, "That's strange. I wasn't informed of this."

I decide to continue pretending not to know Japanese. "_I'm sorry, but may I know your names as well?_"

Still looking as though he'd rather mutter to himself, he says, "_We shouldn't talk here. Come with me. _See to her luggage."

He begins walking away from here, and my head snaps to the side as a butler has seemed to slip from the shadows themselves. He bows his head and takes off with my luggage to...wherever. I watch him leave just as silently as he came before I go off to follow Reiji, feeling no real need to press him just yet. He leads us to a fabulously furnished living room. I feel the need to straighten my back just from entering.

I take a seat in the middle of the large couch. Ayato sits in an armchair to my right. Reiji on the other hand remains standing. I sit awkwardly while I try not to reciprocate the stare Ayato is giving me. Reiji addresses me again and still in perfect English, making it easier, "_Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to be here._"

"_Fine, though you two still have given me nothing to address you as. Once again, my name is Selena Baris, and I-_"

My introduction is cut off by the sound of laughter coming from the stairs. I turn my head to see yet another boy. His hair is shoulder-length and reddish brown. His eyes were the same green as the one called Ayato, but his overall style seemed more purposeful. He wears a hat and the same school uniform as the other two, but his style is closer to Ayato's. His voice and entire demeanor is also more playful. "What do we have her? Is it true? Is there really a cute human girl here?"

I take note of his use of the word human. I'm starting to put pieces together, and I really hope they don't keep fitting. I cringe more from the proof of my theory than from feeling his tongue lick my cheek as he suddenly appears next to me. _This is not happening._

"My, you smell so nice and sweet," he says as I turn to give him a confused look.

"Would you mind if I have a taste too?" I jump at the sound of yet another voice. I turn back to my right to see purple hair as yet another boy licks me. He has light purple eyes that match his hair. Only he has some severe bags under his eyes. He's also wearing the same expensive uniform. But the way he clutches onto the teddy bear in his arms, makes it hard for me to think he's the same age as the rest of them. "You're right, she is sweet."

A bit irritated despite the situation I know I'm in, I shout, **"_WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE LICKING ME?!_**"

Reiji doesn't even flinch at my elevated tone and addresses the others, "Don't you think you're being rather impolite towards a lady you've only just met?"

The purple haired boy stands straighter, and the one with the hat says, "But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Isn't that right, Kanato-kun?"

Kanato turns to him and nods while he vocalizes his agreement.

"Knock it off, you guys! Yours Truly saw her voice." I had almost forgotten about the most arrogant of them all. "Yours Truly is going to be her first everything."

"Lame. I get so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly' all the time." _Finally someone who echoes my sentiments._ I turn to follow the source of the voice.

"Screw you, Subaru!"

I was beginning to think this situation might not be so bad. Every male in the room was handsome but this latest contestant took the cake. He had blood red eyes, but it had nothing on the beautiful snow white hair. It looked so cute and fluffy, despite the scowl etched on his face. Somehow he made the whole uniform eighty percent sexier. Even the heeled boots seemed sexy as fuck. _God, I would have oven anything to be the necklace hanging on him._ "I thought it smelled human in here. So, that's you huh? How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?"

Pulling myself out of the daze his sex appeal brought, I widen my eyes to continue my clueless act. "_Where the hell are all you coming from?_"

He obviously doesn't understand me. I see about a half second of frustration before he punches a hole in the wall behind him, "Don't speak languages no one can understand!"

_All hot stuff but no brain it would seem._ All the same, my eyes widen at the destruction done to the wall. For a moment, I fall into the bad habit I have of waving my hands back and forth when I don't get something. Some confused noises escape my mouth and the more energetic boys have amused looks. I end up just groaning as I put my face in my hands.

Reiji looks like he's reaching his limit himself. He adjusts his glasses again and asks, "Does any of you know anything about this young lady who is to live with us?"

For once silence fills the room, and I feel like I can relax knowing there won't be anymore pop ups. I also see my chance. I sigh again and start to leave, "_You know, I think I must be in the wrong place. How about you bring back my luggage and I get out of your hair._"

"_Just a moment!_" I stop. "_I just need a moment to get the truth. It would be rather impolite of you to leave now._"

"_Not at all. It would be much more rude if I were to waste your time. So, if you please, I'll just-_"

"Are you the woman he mentioned?" _So much for no more pop-ups._ I turn to face the voice, meeting yet another attractive young man. His hair is blond and his eyes a light, ocean blue. There's an iPod nano on his choker in addition to the school uniform he wears. And he's looking so relaxed as he lies in the couch I know damn well he wasn't on when I first got up.

"Shu, do you know something about this girl?" Ayato asks.

"Maybe."

Kanato replies a bit irritated, "Don't 'maybe' me. Everyone thinks an explanation would be nice."

While they argue, I slowly inch toward the door. Shu keeps their attention and I go unnoticed, "That guy contacted me the other day. He said there was a guest coming and to treat her with respect."

Ayato makes a face, "Are you saying Pancake over there is the prospective bride?"

The one with the hat turns his face towards me, forcing me to halt in my movements. "Is that so?" I cringe as the whole room seems to notice my presence again. "More like a sacrifice than a bride."

I try not to stiffen in fear and maintain the illusion by looking at everyone with eyes I hope were full of questions. There is no denying it now, I know the creatures I'm speaking to. Shu continues, "He also mentioned not to kill her."

"Really?" The hat wearer says. "That means we're in for a long run with her. What a shame since she doesn't even know the language."

Reiji turns to me again. "_It appears there is no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves._"

He points to each boy as he announces them to me. "_That is the eldest son, Shu."_

Shu lets out a half-assed grunt.

"_I am the second son, Reiji._"

"_The third sons and triplets, Ayato._"

The red-head grins at me, "Tell her next time she won't get away."

I pretend not to know what he says, but shoot him a glare anyway.

"_Kanato._"

The young looking boy holds his teddy bear, and gives me what could have been an endearing smile were it not for his words, "I hope I get to taste you again."

Keeping up the act, I throw him an awkward smile.

"_And Laito._"

The boy with the hat smiles at me. "Pleased to meet you, Bitch-chan."

Even if I am pretending not to know what they're saying, any imbecile would pick up on such a direct insult. My eyes flare with rage as my fist clench next to me. "_You son of a -_"

Reiji moves on before I can finish my insult. "_And the last son, Subaru._"

Subaru mutters something under his breath that I don't pay any heed to. Instead, I cool the fire in my eyes and turn to Reiji. "_Great, now that I have your names may I ask how it is you are certain there has been no misunderstanding? I am certain my father has too much concern for me to leave me in a house with six young men I don't know._"

I'm curious to know if he will tell me the truth. If he lies to me, I will sneak away at the first moment possible, most likely at the first break of dawn, so they can't follow. God, I hope the movies haven't lied about that. Let this not be the one thing Stephine Meyers actually got _right_. "_It appears that you've been chosen as the prospective bride._"

"_Bride_?" I said, letting my genuine shock show. "_I'm sorry, but there is definitely been some sort of __misunderstanding. I'm only seventeen, and I doubt any of you are that much older than me! Also, my father said nothing to me of becoming anyone's bride! And if there is one thing certain beyond a doubt, it is that no missionary would give his daughter over to a house of vampires._"

Reiji raises an eyebrow. He almost looks impressed. "_So, you know?"_

_"I'm young, not a fool. If you wanted to fool me, you should have had your brothers be less obvious." _My eyes narrow. "_If you honestly think I'm going to let you keep me here, you're out of your minds._"

I jump a bit when it is Shu who answers me, in a English that rivals Reiji's, "_You don't have a choice in the matter._"

"**_The hell I don't!_**" I scream, giving him a defiant look that goes ignored because his eyes are closed. "_This is my life. I decide what to do with it, and I will be damned if I spend it here. Pun quite intended._"

"Oi! What is Pancake saying?" Ayato asks.

Laito answered, still amused by my anger, "It seems Bitch-chan is unhappy with the situation. It's a bit cute."

In an instant, he and Kanato are on either side of me. "You have to be nice to her if you want her to calm down. Don't be afraid of us Bitch-chan."

His hands settle on my shoulders, and my anger rises. Kanato says, "I am feeling a bit peckish. I really want some."

"Me too." Laito and Kanato bring their faces closer to my skin and I react with the bit of self-defense I've learned. I jut both of my elbows back in full force, hitting both of them. The moment Laito's hands release me, I book it like never before. As I run, I try every room, looking for a window or some general exit. I know they can easily catch me, but I'll be damned if they can say I came easy. By some miracle, I manage to find the front door. Of course it's locked, but hey, I'm giving it my all. Just as I turn to find another way to run, Ayato slams a hand on the wood of the door next to my face.

I glower at him and he teasingly says, "Where are you going? It's about time you humor me with a scream." As he speaks, he captures me between his arms and leans in further with each word. "You can't escape me now."

Before our two bodies meet, I quickly slip away from him, under his arm. I feel haunted by the echo of his laughter as it bounces around the entrance hall. I ignore the stairs, knowing that going up them will only trap me further in this hell house. I finally come across an open door, hesitating because the door seems to have once been chained. But there seems to be some light flickering though a window, so I chance it. I enter and am ecstatic to find a window in the dusty room. _I'm free! _I run to the window with no hesitation.

I pull open the window only to be struck with fear as I see a woman, whose purple hair matches that of one of the vampires I saw earlier. She slowly turns to make eye contact with me. Suddenly, my chest begins to burn. I scream in the agony of it, not able to concentrate on anything but the pain. I clutch at my heart as the pain reaches a maximum before residing.

"You just had to come in here, didn't you?"

I freeze as the pain has left me and I remember the danger I am in. My head snaps up and I am greeted by all six of the brothers.

Reiji is speaking, "_Now I have to buy a new lock._"

"Oh my, how did you get in here, Bitch-chan?"

"Please stay still. I hate for my prey to run." Kanato sighs.

Subaru hits another wall, and the books fall from their shelves and onto my head. For the first time since I entered this house, my courage is starting to waver. Fear flickers in my eyes. A cold hand takes my chin and pulls me face to face with Ayato. "That's what I've been waiting for. That's what gets me going."

"I might join in," Laito muses.

Kanato whines, "Me too."

Reiji addresses me again, "_One thing you cannot forget is that you can never escape this house, or us._"

I barely hear him as I struggle to get away from Ayato and Laito's grasp. "_Trap me here if you think you can keep me down._"

I continue to struggle with Ayato and Laito until a painting shatters in its frame. The two stop looking to their eldest brother's back. "I knocked it over."

I'm silent, wondering if I should be grateful or more suspicious. Suddenly, Ayato speaks again. "Yo, Pancake."

I don't face him until his hand is at my throat, pushing me to the ground at a firm rate, so I don't hit my head. My eyes widen as he bares his fangs at me. I have only one thought left in my head. _Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I'm following the anime as closely as possible, but with my OC's personality. I hope you guys like it. As I redo the first twelve episodes, I hope to focus my attentions more and drive some kind of new plot, but I may just keep it at twelve alone. Depends on how popular it gets.<strong>


End file.
